Healing The Moon
by KittyRayne85
Summary: A healers' home is destroyed after she takes in Inuyasha and his pack. Can she melt the ice surrounding her stoic rescuers' heart? Or is that one wound that she'll never be able to heal? Rated T for Inuyasha's potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

Healing the Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Believe me, if I did, then Sesshomaru-sama would totally be tied up in my bed and NOT be wandering around Japan killing things.

Chapter One

Hikari no Midori sighed softly as she changed the sheets on one of the cots in her homes' small infirmary. Pushing a strand of long obsidian hair out of her face, she smiled as one of her students came over with a fresh pillow. "Thank you, Mitsuki-chan," she stated as she took the pillow and placed it at the head of the cot.

She straightened and began tying her hair back when one of the guards rushed into the room. "Hikari-sama, a strange group of travelers has appeared requesting aide. Many of them are quite injured."

"Then why are you telling me?" Midori said calmly. "Allow them entrance at once!"

"But, Hikari-sama, one of them is hanyou. And there are also two youkai with them. The rest are humans," the guard replied, cringing a bit as his mistress' jade green eyes narrowed dangerously.

"When I inherited this estate upon my families death, I stated to all of my guards that no matter who came to our gates, we would allow them shelter and healing. Are you going against my words, Keigo?"

"N... no, milady. I shall have the guards at the gates allow the travelers entrance." With a stiff bow, the guard turned on his heel and left the infirmary.

"Mitsuki, begin boiling water, and have Toshio bring me fresh linens, already cut. I may also require needle and thread, and healing salve," Midori said, looking at her student.

"Hai, milady," Mitsuki said calmly.

Once Mitsuki was off doing her tasks, Midori began turning down several cots. Just as she was pulling the last of the sheets back, the doors to the infirmary were hastily slid open. She turned to see Keigo aiding a human woman in carrying a silver-haired young man into the room. "Lay him here," she stated, indicating the bed closest to them.

A human man and woman, a houshi and taijiya by the looks of them, were both draped over the back of a nekomata. A young kitsune was riding with them, looking frightened and lost. Noticing that Keigo and the woman had finished laying the hanyou male down, Midori turned to them. "Put these two there, and there."

Her eyes perused each ones injuries in seconds and as the two humans were placed on the cots, Midori turned to the kitsune child. "Chibi-chan, would you like to help me ensure that your companions survive?" she asked softly.

"But I don't know anything about healing!" the child exclaimed.

"Then what better time to learn?" She smiled and held out her hand. The child hesitated a moment before jumping off of the nekomata's back and following her to the human's side.

"But Inuyasha..!" the woman exclaimed.

"The boy is hanyou. His body is already beginning to heal itself. The houshi and taijiya are human, and if I do not sew their wounds quickly, then they will bleed out and die," Midori snapped, glaring at the woman. She looked properly chastised and the healer called Mitsuki and Toshio to aide her.

Midori toiled into the early hours of the morning, tending to the wounds of the three injured people, and was even able to teach young Shippo - the kitsune child - several things about tending to wounded humans.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha groaned as he slowly pulled himself out of the realm of unconsciousness. His eyes fluttered and he struggled to open them, but winced at the bright light. He began to attempt to sit up, however, a firm but gentle hand pushed him back down.

"Do not try to get up yet, Inuyasha-san," a soft, female voice stated. "You are still quite injured, and I do not wish for your wounds to reopen."

"Don't tell me what to do, wench. You ain't my mother," the hanyou snapped.

"No, I am not. However, I am the woman who has saved the life of you and two of your companions, so a small bit of gratitude would be most appreciated. My skills as a healer are highly sought after. If you had been taken anywhere else, you would not have been so lucky."

"Feh."

"Think what you will, Inuyasha-san. Now, you should rest. Your youkai blood requires more energy than you have, in order to heal your wounds."

The futon mattress shifted and he heard the woman talk with someone else that he didn't know. *Where is everyone?* he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Midori-mama, Sango is awake!" the voice of the young kit came to her ears, and Midori couldn't help but smile as she stood from her desk and went out into the infirmary-proper. Shippo had taken to his lessons quite well, he had quickly grown attached to her.

Smiling at the human woman, Midori stopped at her bedside. "It is good to see you finally awake, Sango-san. I am Hikari no Midori. You and your companions are in the ancestrel holdings of the Hikari Clan, the greatest healers of Nippon."

Sango nodded, gratitude shining in her eyes. She opened her mouth to talk, but her body quickly became wracked with coughs. The woman carefully helped her sit up, and held a small mug up to her lips.

"It is merely tea, Sango-san, with a medicine to aid you in healing. It shall make you tired; nothing more," Midori said softly. "Now, please rest. Your other companions are healing well, and soon all of you will be able to continue on your journey."

Nodding, Sango allowed herself to drift back into the realm of unconsciousness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well, there is Chapter One. I pretty much went over this with a fine-toothed comb before I posted it, so I hope that I managed to get everything. Please review, I would like to know how people like my story so far.

Laters!


	2. Chapter 2

Healing the Moon

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Chapter Two

A soft sigh passed her lips as she carefully changed the bandages of the human male, Miroku. Shippo stood on the bed beside her, holding a bowl for the old linens. "Midori-mama, why isn't Miroku waking up yet?"

"Even in this state of rest, Miroku-san's holy powers are being focused on keeping his cursed hand sealed. It is making it very difficult for his body to heal itself," the woman replied as she settled her right palm over the large wound in his right shoulder. Her hand began to glow softly, and she let it remain there for a few moments before pulling it away once more.

The wound had healed a bit more and Midori smiled. She had exhausted herself healing the three's wounds to the point that they would no longer bleed. Sango and Inuyasha were healing nicely, but Miroku hadn't even awoken yet. "I do not wish to exhaust my powers to the point that I did before, Shippo-chan, but I'm afraid if the houshi does not awaken soon..." She broke off and stiffened when she felt a hand firmly grip her right butt-cheek.

"Ah, to be in Nirvana and behold such beauty," came a suave male voice that she hadn't heard before.

Glaring down at the monk, Midori swiftly took his wrist into her hand and tightened her grip until he hissed in pain. "You will learn, Monk, to keep your hands to yourself. Am I understood?"

"Yes, milady. Perfectly," Miroku whimpered. The new pain in his wrist, coupled with his sore body was nearly too much to handle.

"Good," she released his wrist and swiftly finished wrapping his severe wounds. As she walked away, she looked at Shippo. "Dispose of the dirty linens, then wrap Miroku-san's wrist, please."

"Okay," Shippo said. Looking at Miroku, the kit smirked. "You'd better listen to Midori-mama. And don't move around too much. I'll be back in a few minutes to splint your wrist."

~*~*~*~*~

"Midori-san, what happened to Houshi-sama's wrist?" Sango asked as she carefully sipped the broth that the healer had brought her.

"The houshi was taught a lesson in appropriate conduct towards a woman, Sango-san. Nothing more," Midori replied, smirking slightly.

Kagome, who sat on the other side of Sango's bed, looked at her. "He grabbed your ass, didn't he?"

"He did, Kagome-san. His wrist is a result of his lesson." When she saw the cautious looks on their faces, she smiled. "Do not worry. His wrist is merely bruised. I did not hurt him more than necessary to get my lesson across." She sipped her tea before looking at Kagome. "Is Inuyasha-san feeling better?"

After that first encounter with the hanyou, Midori had decided that Kagome would be the better choice to deal with him. Her instincts had proven true in this sense, as the guards that she'd posted outside the hanyou's room hadn't had anymore complaints about him.

"He's doing a lot better. His wounds are pretty much healed. But he's started talking about getting back on the road. I think he's going to try to make us leave soon," the young miko replied softly.

"He is welcome to try, but he will not get far. Besides, Sango-san and Miroku-san are still healing. I'm not sure what he would gain by making you leave."

"Inuyasha tends to ignore the fact that we're human," Sango said softly. "I don't think he does it on purpose. It's just that he's not used to traveling with humans."

Midori nodded, and looked up as Shippo slid open the door to the room. "Inuyasha wants to know when we can leave," he said, pouting slightly.

The three women looked at each other and started laughing. Standing from her seat, Midori set her cup down on the tray that she'd brought in. "I'll return to pick up the tray after I'm finished with my rounds. And I will talk with Inuyasha-san while I am out. Please continue to rest, Sango-san." She left the room, Shippo walking quickly beside her.

Kagome grinned as she looked at her adopted sister. "Do you think she'll be able to convince him?"

"I believe that Midori-san could convince Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to stop fighting, if she put her mind to it," Sango replied. "She is a skilled healer, and I have never met a woman who was in charge of her clan. It is strange."

"I suppose so. I guess I'm still not accustomed to this era. I still think that women should be equal to men, and that isn't how the world works yet."

Sango nodded. "Let's just hope that Midori-san is able to convince Inuyasha that Houshi-sama and I still need more rest."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oi, wench! It's about time you showed up!"

Midori breathed deeply as she attempted to calm her ire towards the crass hanyou. Placing a hand on Keigo's forearm to prevent him from drawing his sword in her defense, she stepped into the room. "Shippo-chan said that you wished to speak to me?"

"You're damn right I do! Why the hell won't your guards let me gather my pack so we can leave?" Inuyasha snapped as he stood.

The healer wouldn't admit it, but she was impressed with the boy's ability to remain on his feet, especially with how wounded he'd been just a week before. "Sango-san and Miroku-san are still incredibly injured, Inuyasha-san. As it is, Miroku-san has just awoken today. Their bodies still need time to heal."

"Feh. And how long is that gonna take?"

"With my aide, they should be able to travel again within two weeks, perhaps three."

"That's to fucking long! We'll never make any progress then!"

"My decision on this is final, Inuyasha-san. My guards will remain outside your room to ensure that you do not attempt to take your companions away from here. They need time and rest, not travel. At this point in time, even if your companions were well enough to travel, they would only be a hinderance. The houshi cannot even stand yet, and Sango-san - while her progress is impressive - cannot move around for very long without tiring. If you began travel now, your companions would only end up injuring themselves further. It is entirely possible that they might die."

Huffing, the hanyou sat down on the bed and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. "Fine. You've made your point. I'll let the weak humans rest for two more weeks. But that's it! After that we're leaving!"

"Depending on the progress of your companions," Midori said, smiling. "After all, I would hate to have to seal you into your room."

White puppy ears pinned back against Inuyasha's head as he looked at her. "You aren't a miko," he said.

"No, Inuyasha-san, I am not. However, I am a skilled healer, and the last of my clan. Barriers and seals are childs-play to one such as myself." Turning, she smiled serenely. "Now, get some rest. I will have one of my apprentices bring you your meal."

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well, that's it for chapter two. I'm going to try to have updates every Wednesday.

Also, a note about Midori's home. The area that they're currently in is the Healing Ward, which consists of a large room that is used for emergency care, and several smaller, private rooms used for individuals once they're well enough to be moved from emergency care.

Bai-bai


	3. Chapter 3

Healing the Moon

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Chapter Three

**"Son of a bitch!"**

Rolling her eyes, Midori tightened the last of the bandages around Miroku's chest before straightening to confront the irate hanyou. Inuyasha stormed into the room, eyes aflame, snarling. "Your language is appalling, Inuyasha-san."

"You got a problem with me, bitch?!"

"Other than your atrocious manners -"

"Then why the fuck are we still here?!"

A soft sigh passed Midori's lips as she calmly gathered her supplies. "Follow me, Inuyasha-san," she said as she walked out of the room. Once he'd followed her out, she slid the door shut behind them. "Miroku-san is still too weak to be moved, Inuyasha-san. If he was able to walk even for a few minutes, I would give you permission to leave. However, he cannot. And I will not condemn you and your friends to hardship simply because I was becoming vastly annoyed with your presence."

Inuyasha growled slightly. "We've managed just fine before we met you."

"But the fact remains that you and your companions came to my families estate in need of aide. You have trusted my judgment in the care of your friends' lives, yes?"

"I may be a hanyou, but even I've heard about the skill of the Hikari clan in the art of healing. Speaking of, why haven't I seen anyone other than your guards, assistants, and you?"

Looking at the hanyou, Midori smiled sadly. "I am the last of my clan. We have faced many hardships, and now there is only myself. But you need not concern yourself over such things. Only focus on the rest and recuperation of yourself and your companions." She calmly walked down the porch and further into the healing ward.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"She's the only one left?" Sango asked, frowning slightly.

The entire group was sitting in Miroku's room, sharing the evening meal together. Inuyasha swallowed his stew before nodding. "That's what she said. But wouldn't we have heard about something like that? I mean, an entire clan of healers just dies off?"

"It was nearly a decade ago, Inuyasha," Miroku said softly. The others looked at him in shock. "I remember Mushin talking with a few of the other monks about it. The entirety of the Western region was in an uproar because the Hikari clan had been decimated, seemingly overnight. It was rumored that some of the soldiers were able to escape with a single child of the clan, in hopes that they would not die out completely."

"Do you know what happened?" Kagome asked.

"No one knows for certain. I don't think that even Lady Midori knows what caused the destruction of her clan. But from what Mushin said, I would assume that a local daimyo did not wish for them to help every traveler that came along."

"That's horrible. Even in my village we heard about the Hikari clan. They were well-liked by many villages, and offered aide to any who asked," Sango stated calmly. She placed a hand on her recently-healed arm. "To lose an entire clan of skilled healers..."

"Maybe that was the problem," Inuyasha snapped, causing the others to look at them. "They obviously helped someone they shouldn't have. The local daimyo heard about it, and killed them off."

"Inuyasha!" the others exclaimed.

Kagome glared and grabbed one of his furry ears, twisting it slightly. "How can you be so callous! No one deserves to have their entire clan wiped out just because they helped someone!"

"I agree with Kagome-sama," Miroku said. "Killing them off is simply too extreme. Even a daimyo would understand that. To lose the entirety of the clan would cause too much of an uproar."

"So it was probably someone who wouldn't care about the repercussions," Sango added softly.

The group grew quiet in contemplation, and were subdued as they continued their meal."

Outside of the room, Midori calmly walked away. Keigo watched his lady sadly as she moved towards him. "Midori-sama?"

"I'm fine, Keigo. They were simply talking about -"

"I heard, milady. Do you wish for me to speak with them?"

"No. It will do no good, at any rate. What's done is done. But there is nothing to be accomplished by dwelling in the past. Allow them to speculate. I am going to retire, Keigo."

"What do you wish for me to say, if they have questions?"

"Tell them that such things are best left buried."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We can leave?" Inuysasha stared at the healer in shock as she changed the linens on his bed.

"Miroku-san has made a great deal of progress this past week, Inuyasha-san. He is strong enough now that I have no worries about allowing you and your companions to leave." She smiled at him as he grinned. "But you must remember to take it easy. If it appears as if your companions are tiring, stop and allow them to rest."

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha scoffed as he went to collect the rest of his companions. "Let's go! Come on! We're leaving!"

It took nearly an hour for the inu-tachi to gather their belongings, and for Midori to gather some provisions for them. However, they were all standing at the gates of the estate well before noon. "Safe journey, and much fortune in your endeavors," Midori said.

"Thank you for all of your assistance, Midori-sama," Miroku smiled calmly. "However, I have a simple request before we leave." He took one of her hands in his own. "Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

Hiraikotsu collided with the back of his head and he grinned sheepishly at the taijiya. "Miroku..."

Laughing softly, Midori shook her head. Feeling a soft tug on her hakama, Midori looked down and smiled at Shippo. Taking the kit into her arms, she hugged him gently. "I am counting on you to take care of them, Shippo-chan."

"I will, Midori-mama. And I'll be sure to remember your lessons," the kit said, trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

"No tears. We'll see each other again."

"Hai." He hugged her around the neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek before allowing himself to be handed over to Kagome.

"Goodbye, and thanks for all your help," the miko said as they all turned and walked away.

Giving a final bow at the backs of the travelers, Midori gestured for the gates to be closed. Keigo smiled softly. "You shall see them again, milady. A group such as they are bound to get injured again."

Midori laughed and nodded. "You are correct. We shall see them again."

As they moved towards the main estate, Midori stopped and frowned. Keigo turned to her, a worried expression on his face. "Milady?"

"I'm sure its nothing, Keigo," Midori said, looking over her shoulder at the gates. "I suddenly had a great sense of fear. As if someone had told me that my doom was at hand."

"Possibly just your concern for the travelers, milady. Come, the servants are preparing the midday meal."

Nodding, Midori followed the captain of her guard into the estate.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well, there's chapter three. A little bit of background into the Hikari clan, and the Inu-tachi is once more on the road. Wonder what'll happen in the next chapter? Hmmm........

Expect the next chapter by next Wednesday.

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Healing the Moon

Disclaimer: Don't own. Wish I did.

Chapter Four

The tall daiyoukai paused in his trek as the soft wind shifted slightly. Looking in the direction of the wind, he couldn't stop the frown that tugged at his lips. "Jaken," he said firmly, gaining the attention of the imp that followed him.

"Yes, milord?"

"If anything should happen to Rin while I am away, I shall kill you," Sesshomaru glared at his retainer for added emphasis. When the imp nodded and moved over to the human child, he turned on his heel and began walking towards the smell of fire and death.

He did not have to journey far, and the sight that greeted him caused him to growl. The small estate that had rested in the midst of his lands had been utterly decimated. The soldiers who had guarded its occupants were slain, and the stench of Naraku was heavy in the air.

The estate itself was smoldering, as if it had been destroyed many days ago. "Why would Naraku destroy the Hikari estate?" he asked himself out loud.

Something moved in the bushes to his left, and Sesshomaru growled softly as he placed a hand on Tokijin. A soldier, bearing the Hikari clans' crest, stumbled trough the undergrowth, nearly dropping the burden in his arms. The soldier didn't even seem to notice the daiyoukai as he knelt and placed the form in his arms on the ground. "I shall search for survivors, milady," he said softly before he straightened and moved past Sesshomaru.

Raising an eyebrow, Sesshomaru watched the soldier as he began to sift through the ruin. He reeked heavily of blood and death, and even as he moved through what remained of the estate, Sesshomaru knew that the human male was not long for this world. Walking over to the form that the soldier had set down, Sesshomaru growled when he saw that it was a human woman.

"Onna, what happened here?" he asked as her eyes fluttered open.

"A demon attacked us, for reasons that I do not know," she said softly. "Keigo was barely able to rescue me from the burning estate, though not without injury to the both of us."

"The soldier will die soon, onna. He is delirious with fever and loss of blood."

"Hai. But he wishes to search for survivors, and I cannot deny him his final request."

He turned his sight back to the soldier and frowned slightly when he saw that the man had settled himself at the remains of the gate, and was still. "Onna, he has passed."

Nodding, the woman hissed in pain as she forced herself into a sitting position, her right arm cradled against her chest as she moved so that her back was against a tree. "This woman is grateful to you for allowing her guard to finally rest."

"It is of no consequence. The male was dying, no matter what I did," Sesshomaru slid his arm around the woman's waist and settled her over his shoulder. "You will come with this Sesshomaru to his camp, and have your wounds tended. Then you shall explain what it is that Naraku sought at your estate."

Midori didn't even bother to respond as she allowed herself to be carried off by the silver-haired male. It didn't take very long before they stepped into a clearing where a fire had been started.

Sesshomaru set the female down against Ah-un and moved to the packs. "Jaken, go to the stream and retrieve a bowl of water," he snapped as he pulled wrapping linens from one of the packs. Glancing at Rin, who was staring at the human female in wonder, he sighed. "Rin," the daiyoukai stated, drawing the girls' attention. "I need you to go find two long sticks, roughly the same size."

"Yes, milord," the human child grinned before dashing off into the woods.

Walking over to the woman, Sesshomaru examined her with a critical eye. "Are you able to tend to your own wounds, onna?"

"I shall need help setting the bone in my arm, and wrapping my other wounds," Midori said softly. "This one apologizes for invading your camp in such a manner, milord."

Rin returned to camp before Sesshomaru could respond, and held out two sticks. "Go and aide Jaken in retrieving water, Rin," he said. The child immediately ran off and Sesshomaru grabbed the woman's arm. "We shall set this before she returns," he stated before finding the breaks in the woman's arm.

With a firm guidance, he reset her arm and quickly wrapped it with the linens and the two sticks. "This shall do for now. What other injuries to you have?"

"Cuts and bruises. My ribs will need to be wrapped as well. I fear that I may have bruised them heavily while trying to escape the estate."

Rin and Jaken returned with the water, and the child calmly helped the woman clean and wrap her remaining wounds once her lord stepped away. Once her wounds were dealt with, Sesshomaru sat across from her. "Why did Naraku attack the Hikari estate?"

"I am unsure, milord. I do not even know who this Naraku is," Midori replied.

"Perhaps you healed someone you shouldn't have," Jaken snapped. "That is what is rumored to have happened the last time your clan was attacked."

"The Hikari clan takes in many travelers who are wounded! We do not turn any away," Midori snarled at the imp, her eyes flashing in the firelight.

"There was a lingering scent in the air that I noticed, Hikari-san," Sesshomaru said calmly. "The scent was several days old, but unmistakable. The hanyou, Inuyasha, was treated at your estate."

"He and two of his companions," Midori said firmly. "They came to us for aide."

"Ha! You invited Naraku's attack then, foolish ningen!" Jaken exclaimed. "All know of that vile hanyou's hatred for Inuyasha and his pack! It is your own fau-herk!" The imps tirade was cut off when Sesshomaru grabbed him up by his throat and tossed him into the forest.

"Is that true?" Midori asked the daiyoukai as he settled his amber gaze on her.

"You could not have known that taking in Inuyasha and his pack would draw Naraku's attention to your estate," Sesshomaru looked at her with a critical eye. "Tell me, why are you not unconscious from the pain? Most ningens would have passed out by now."

"I have been trained to ignore my own pain, but I can only ignore it for so long. If possible, tomorrow, I would like to return to the estate." At Sesshomaru's questioning glance, she smiled sadly. "I prepared for an instance such as this. There is a secret room beneath a trap door in the stables where I stashed away many supplies in case the estate was ever attacked."

"Such as?"

"There are, of course, dried herbs and tonics, as well as numerous scrolls pertaining to the creation of potions and salves that my clan has created for generations. I also hid away several of my clans most valued treasures."

Nodding, Sesshomaru moved to the other side of the fire and settled himself against the trunk of a tree. He kept a close eye on the two ningen females as they settled themselves against Ah-un to sleep. Jaken returned to the camp just as the older female finally succumbed to exhaustion.

"Pardon my forwardness, milord, but is it wise to take on another ningen female?" the imp asked quietly.

"The Hikari clan was once the most prominent ningen family in all of Nippon, and their healers are without equal. If nothing else, she will be able to keep Rin occupied," Sesshomaru stated with finality.

"Yes, milord."

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well, there's chapter 4. As for the time-line of this story, it happens sometime before Naraku brings back the Shichinintai.

I almost thought I wouldn't get this chapter out, but I actually managed to get it typed out. Go me!

Later days!


	5. Chapter 5

Healing the Moon

Disclaimer: So, I was sitting in my room the other evening going over bills, and I came to this startling conclusion. I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I wouldn't be up to my eyeballs in debt.

Chapter Five

Sesshomaru calmly watched the proceedings as Rin and Jaken scuttled about the hidden storage room at Hikari no Midori's behest. It had been no surprise to him that the human child had offered her services to the injured woman, but Jaken's offer of aide had come as somewhat of a surprise.

When questioned en route to the compound, the imp had simply said that before his service to the Daiyoukai, his family had been rescued and protected by the Hikari clan. It had been many generations ago, but youkai memories were long.

"Midori-sama, what is this?" Rin asked suddenly, carrying an ornate box over to the woman.

"Foolish girl," Jaken huffed as he placed a bundle of dried herbs in one of Ah-un's saddle bags. "That is a comb box. It holds decorative combs for high-ranking females."

A soft smile decorated Midori's face. "Yes, Jaken-san, you are correct. These combs have been passed down to the eldest females in my family for many generations." Sadness passed in her jade-colored eyes as she looked at the box. "I wish that I could take them with me."

"Why can't you?" Rin asked, lifting her face slightly to look up at Midori.

"I do not wish to burden Sesshomaru-sama with more items than are needed, Rin-chan. It is by his mercy that I am traveling with you, and I will not cause trouble for him."

Striding forward, Sesshomaru gently took the box from her grasp and then placed it in the small, barely-filled pack that would house her personal belongings. He offered no explanation, even as he straightened and returned his sight to the far wall.

The others didn't question him, knowing that they would receive no response, and continued to sort through the many belongings. Jaken dragged a leather pack that was full of scrolls over to were the pack of personal items were. "My lord, Midori-sama has stated that these scrolls contain healing techniques and recipes, as well as history pertaining to the clan. This Jaken would like to know if it is agreeable to add them to the library?"

"We will take them with us," Sesshomaru stated. He had made the decision last night as he sat thinking on his newest charge; anything that was irreplaceable to the Hikari clan would be taken with them to the Western shiro. The scrolls, however, would not be going in the library where any of his household could stumble across them. They would go into his study, where they would be protected from prying eyes.

Another pack of scrolls was added to the first, and a folded bundle of cloth was put into the pack of personal items. When all was said and done, the group had severely depleted the hidden stash of items. Rin and Jaken took the saddlebags out to place them back on Ah-un, then returned for the irreplaceable items. Once everything was taken out, Sesshomaru allowed his golden eyes to sweep over Midori's form. "Is there anything else that you require from here? Once we leave, we shall not return."

Midori hesitated slightly before going over to a chest against the wall that Sesshomaru hadn't noticed. She opened it gingerly with her uninjured arm and carefully pulled out two items. The first was another bundle of clothing, which she carefully placed in her lap. The second was a katana, though the aura that surrounded it labeled is as more than a mere human weapon. She held both items to her chest as she carefully stood and looked at him. "Now we may leave, Sesshomaru-sama. And you have my thanks for allowing this one to retrieve the treasures of her clan." She walked off without another word.

Glancing into the chest, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow when he saw that there was another weapon left behind. This one, a wakizashi, carried the same aura - and was of the same design - as the katana. Grabbing the weapon, he calmly walked out of the chamber.

Rin was helping Midori climb onto Ah-un's back while Jaken placed the bundle of cloth into the woman's pack of personal items. The katana was strapped to the woman's back by a length of cloth. Walking over to his pack, Sesshomaru slid the wakizashi into the sash around her waist. At her questioning glance, he turned away and stepped over to the remaining bags. "We leave for the Western shiro, onna. It would be a good idea to have a weapon on hand that you can use with your remaining arm. This Sesshomaru will not always be near to protect you."

"Nor would this woman ask such of her lord," Midori said calmly, though her eyes sparked with indignation. "This woman is more than capable to protect herself, even injured as she is."

Giving a curt nod in response, Sesshomaru gathered his youki beneath himself, Jaken, and the packs. Ah-un raised himself into the air beside him, Rin and Midori on his back. The group then made their way to the Western shiro.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: This chapter is a little short, mainly because I'm already three days behind in updating, and it seems as if my mind is trying to implode on itself. But I still managed to get this done.

I've noticed as I've been re-reading the other four chapters that Midori is a strong, independant woman. I originally intended her to be such, but she's kinda run away with it. I think she'd be pretty incised about having to rely on Sesshomaru for aide.

Also, I've been thinking about the timeline of Inuyasha. I originally intended the story to take place sometime before the Shichinintai, but after Naraku kidnapped Rin. That isn't really a large time frame, especially considering that the Inu-tachi spent about a month at the Hikari estate. That said, I'm changing the time-line to AFTER the Shichinintai, but before Sesshomaru obtained Bokusaiga. I think that's a better timeline to work with.

In other news: No, Sesshomaru will not suddenly fall in love with Midori. He is tending to her because her clan once served his family, which is why the Hikari estate was located on his lands. I plan on drawing this out for a while, because I want Sesshomaru to slowly begin to respect and care for Midori. I've read far to many fics where Sesshomaru just suddenly "falls in love" with some random female.

Okay, I think my rant is finished. I'll go put away the soap box now. Laters!


	6. Chapter 6

Healing the Moon

Disclaimer: Oh dear gods do I wish I owned Inuyasha.

Chapter Six

A small group of servants rushed forward to greet their lord as the group of travelers landed in the courtyard of the shiro. He instructed each of them to take the bags to their respective places before gesturing for one of his guards. "Aide Hikari-san off of Ah-un, then tell Ryuuske to report to my study."

The soldier bowed before turning to the human woman who sat atop the two-headed dragon. He took her uninjured hand, then placed his free hand on her waist and steadied her as she slid from the dragons back. Once she was steady on her feet, the soldier bowed to both her and his lord before walking off.

"Come, Hikari-san," Sesshomaru said as he began to walk towards the main house. His keen hearing picked up the woman following him and he mentally approved of her obedience. However, he didn't see the dark glare that the human female was directing at his back.

They walked through the shiro until they came to a set of rooms that Midori guessed to be in the family wing of the house. Sesshomaru slid open a door and turned to her. "This shall be your room during your stay at the shiro. Rin's room is directly next to yours." He moved to walk away, but the woman stopped him.

"And what am I to be doing during my stay here, milord?" Midori asked, her calm tone belying the irritation that she felt toward the male.

"Healing. This Sesshomaru will only suffer your presence until your wounds are completely healed. Then you will leave," the daiyoukai moved to walk away again.

"Milord, forgive me for being so bold, but I have not been idle for the last ten years of my life. I need to have something to occupy my time. Also, where do you expect me to go once I am healed? I have nothing."

Sesshomaru could feel a headache forming even as he glared at the human female. Was it not enough that he had taken her in? Apparently not. "You are learned, yes?" At the woman's nod, he smirked. "Then while you are here, it shall be your duty to instruct Rin and occupy her time. As for after you heal, I care not where you go. My houses' duty to your family is over once you no longer need its protection." That said, he swiftly walked away, going to his study to meet with his general.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Midori didn't know whether to sigh in relief or scream in frustration. The daiyoukai was completely insufferable. He had allowed her a servant to aide her while she was within the shiro, and while she was thankful, his complete disregard for her situation frustrated her. Currently the servant girl, Machiko, was helping her put away her personal belongings.

"Machiko-san, what kind of youkai are you?" Midori asked as she placed the ornate comb box on the vanity. Looking at the youkai, she froze when she saw that Machiko was staring at an ornate kimono. The female turned questioning brown eyes to the human woman. "It was my mothers'," she said in response to the unasked question. "My grandmother gifted it to her upon her betrothal to my father. It was one of the few things that survived the first destruction of my clan."

Machiko nodded slightly. "I am a rabbit youkai." She finished putting the last of the human woman's belongings away before moving to the doors. "I shall bring dinner for you, Hikari-san, and aide you in putting Rin-san to bed. I will bring breakfast for you at dawn. Sesshomaru-sama has instructed me to inform you that after the morning meal, you are to begin Rin-san's lessons."

Slightly taken aback by the frankness of the youkai female, Midori simply nodded. "Before you leave, Machiko-san, is there a place nearby where I might bathe?"

"There is a hot spring at the end of the hall, through the shoji doors there," Machiko replied before bowing and sliding the doors to the room shut.

Sighing, Midori pulled a sleeping yukata from the bureau and layed it out on the end of the raised futon. She had been surprised when she'd seen the futon, but had attested such a thing to being in the home of a powerful daiyoukai. Gathering her bathing supplies, Midori set everything atop the vanity for after her meal. "It will be a long two months," she said to herself as she sat at the low table that was in the room for private meals.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"The entire estate?"

"Yes. Hikari no Midori, the last surviving member of the clan, is currently being housed in the family wing of the shiro."

"That vile hanyou is becoming more bold. Aside from the woman, was anything salvaged, my lord?"

Sesshomaru glared at his general. "What little was salvaged is being fiercely guarded, Ryuuske. The Hikari clan's service to my family has long since been concluded, but this Sesshomaru will not allow their secrets to fall into anyone's hands."

"Such is probably for the best, my lord," Ryuuske nodded, gulping reflexively. After all, his lord was one of the most powerful youkai in all of Nippon. "What will happen to the woman?"

"Once she is healed fully then she will leave. My duty to her family will be complete."

"Forgive me for saying so, my lord, but would it not make more sense to employ the woman as a healer for the house, or perhaps a caretaker for your young ward?"

The daiyoukai seemed to think on this for a moment. "We shall see how useful she is in the coming months. And inform the guards that until she is healed, Hikari no Midori is to be guarded closely. Have two youkai stationed with her at all times."

"Hai, my lord," Ryuuske stated as he bowed and left the study.

Once his general was gone, Sesshomaru turned to the shelf of scrolls, and pulled away one of the scrolls that had been brought from the Hikari clan's estate. Perhaps there was something in the journals of her family that would shed some light on the circumstances of the clan's demise.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well, there's chapter six. I'm actually proud of myself; two chapters in just as many days. This one actually wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Expect another update on Wednesday.

To all of my reviewers: Thank you so much for reviewing, I greatly appreciate feedback.

To **Sammie-Jane**: Lol. I'm actually impressed that you caught that. Actually it was purposeful on my part. I wanted to show that Shippo respected Midori a great deal, and that he appreciates that she would teach him something that would aide his companions. Therefore, he calls her **-mama**. I thought it would be appropriate considering she is teaching him as his own mother would have done.

Bye all!


	7. Chapter 7

Healing the Moon

Disclaimer: Me no own. Don't send crazy psychotic lawyers after me.

Chapter Seven

A soft sigh passed Midori's lips as Machiko finished tying the obi around her waist. The simple kimono that the rabbit youkai had insisted she wear was made of a cream colored silk with pale peach lotus blossoms floating along its hem. The obi that was around her waist was a pale green that matched the leaves on the blossoms. "Thank you for your assistance, Machiko-san," the healer said softly as she moved over to the vanity.

When she had first woken up that morning, well before the sun had arisen, she had asked Machiko to gather parchment, ink, and a brush for Rin's lessons. The rabbit had placed the items on the vanity when she had returned and aided Midori in dressing.

Picking up the items with her good arm, Midori sent a nervous smile at Machiko. "Wish me luck. I have a feeling that I'm going to need it," she said before moving over to Rin's room to wake the young girl up and get her ready for the day.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru frowned when he heard Rin's squeal echo through the halls of the shiro. According to Machiko, Midori had started Rin's lesson's early that morning. The woman should have still been instructing the girl, as it was not even noon yet.

Standing from his desk, the daiyoukai left his study and moved into the family wing of his home. Just as he neared the rooms, Rin darted out of the rooms that Midori was staying in and ran up to him. "Sesshomaru-sama, guess what!" When her guardian did nothing but raise an eyebrow, Rin's grin widened. "Rin has learned to read and write her name! And now Midori-sama is teaching Rin to write Sesshomaru-sama's name!"

Midori came out of the room and smiled softly before bowing to him. "Good morning, Sesshomaru-sama."

"It is nearly noon, and you have only taught her to write her name?"

He nearly smirked when he saw the woman's hands clench tightly into fists, but she did not allow her anger to show on her face. "She is a human child, Sesshomaru-sama. Such teachings take time to learn. If I had access to my families scrolls, Sesshomaru-sama, I could hasten her teachings."

"And how would that accomplish anything?"

"For the most part it is merely reading something to Rin, and allowing her to follow the words as I read them. With repeated readings, Rin would learn what the words actually say. Afterwords, it is simply teaching her to write."

"And how long would such teachings take?"

Midori's jade eyes narrowed at him, and Sesshomaru could not help but find her anger amusing. She certainly was easy to rile up. "Learning to read and write properly takes years, Sesshomaru-sama, as I'm sure you know. However, seeing as my time is limited at your shiro, I will endeavor to create a list of what Rin has accomplished for the tutor that you employ after I am gone." Looking at the child, who was watching the two of them with interest, Midori smiled. "Come, Rin. It is time to return to your lessons."

The human child nodded eagerly and darted back into the room, eager to continue learning. Midori moved to follow, but Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "I shall have Machiko bring you two scrolls of my choice to aide you in teaching Rin. You shall receive no further concessions from me, Hikari-san. Do you duty by Rin, and heal. Anything else is irrelevant."

That said, the daiyoukai turned on his heel and left. Even as he walked away, he could feel the angry stare that the healer was directing at his back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She whimpered as Machiko helped her undress for her bath that evening, and she immediately knew that she had pushed her body too far that day. Even though she had spent her day sitting with Rin, her arm and ribs were protesting her being up and about.

"Hikari-san, would you like for me to gather the supplies that you brought with you?" Machiko asked.

"I shall wait, Machiko-san. It will do me no good to tend to my wounds before my bath. Once we return to my rooms though, I would like your assistance in re-wrapping my arm and ribs. I fear I pushed myself to hard today."

"If I may be so bold, Hikari-san, you are of no use to Rin-san if you are unable to move."

"Hai, but your lord had demanded that I instruct Rin. I would think that he would have already brought in tutors for the child."

"Rin-san travels with Sesshomaru-sama, Hikari-san, and they rarely return to the shiro except to restock on supplies. It would be wasteful to hire tutors when the child is rarely here."

"Then why is he having me instruct her?"

Machiko shrugged as she began to aide Midori in washing her hair. "It is possible that Sesshomaru-sama simply wishes Rin-san to begin her lessons. She is nearing the age where she will need to learn the ways of the court."

Midori nodded, but for some reason this explanation didn't sit right with her. "There is no telling what is going through that youkai's head. He acts as if everything is beneath his notice."

The rabbit was silent as she helped Midori out of the hot spring and into a silk robe. They returned to Midori's room and Machiko efficiently wrapped her arm and ribs before helping her into a sleeping yukata. "I will bring breakfast for you in the morning," she said before leaving.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru smirked slightly. "The female is irritated with me then?" he asked, his voice not showing his amusement.

Machiko bowed before her lord. "I believe that she feels she serves no true purpose here, Sesshomaru-sama. She has only been here a full day. I feel that, given adequate time, the healer will learn her place."

"The healer has no place here, Machiko. Once her wounds are healed, she will be leaving."

"And if she proves herself to be untrustworthy?"

He paused in his writing and glared at the servant that he had assigned to the last of the Hikari clan. "Has she given any indication that she would be as such?"

"She openly defies you, milord. I fear that she sees herself as your equal."

Those words caused him to smirk once more. "Hikari-san was the head of her clan for the last ten years. Her family was once the most prominent ningen line in all of Japan. Despite her family's demise, Hikari no Midori still feels the pride that such an honor bestows. As a human, she can never be this Sesshomaru's equal. However, her pride as the last of the Hikari will not allow her to simply bare her throat to me. Unless she begins to cause problems, allow the woman her willfulness. But keep me informed on her actions."

"Of course, milord."

Once the servant left, Sesshomaru returned to his work. He was beginning to question his decision to allow Machiko to attend to the woman. The rabbit youkai was loyal to his family, but he knew that she despised humans. She might cause problems for the still-mending human.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Oh god, I am so sorry that I missed my update-day. But to make up for it you all get two updates this week. A little bit of a longer chapter, and Midori has started Rin's lessons. Originally I was planning this chapter to be completely focused on Sesshomaru, but Machiko just wouldn't leave me alone. I always put my head completely in the story when I write, and Machiko started bothering me a bit. I don't think I like her.... Jeez, and I'm the author... How bad is that?

Things are going slowly for Midori and Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru-sama is being his usual self... Like I said at the beginning, things will progress slowly for the two of them. Sesshomaru is a cold-hearted jerk, even though he cares for Rin in his own way.

Next chapter will be up Wednesday. In the meantime, please read and review.

Later days!


	8. Chapter 8

Healing the Moon

Disclaimer: Once more I will state that I do not own Inuyasha. I make no profit from this story, nor claim ownership over the characters therein. Midori, however is a character of my own making and while I make no profit from her existence, I would appreciate it if no one stole her from me.

Chapter Eight

Sesshomaru watched the two human females from the porch that rested just outside of his study. The porch itself overlooked a small garden that Rin enjoyed spending her free time in, and the human woman, Midori, had also begun to spend time there.

In the two weeks since he had taken the last of the Hikari clan into his home, he had noticed a significant improvement in Rin's mannerisms. She had quickly taken to her lessons, and as Midori's body had healed, she had extended her lessons to include grammer, manners, and even flower-arranging.

When Machiko had first brought these extra lessons to his attention, she had stated that she felt the human was over-stepping her bounds. He, however, felt that it was time that Rin learn these things, and decided to allow them to continue. Now, as he watched Midori teach Rin about the different plants in the garden, and what they could be used for, he felt secure in his decision to bring her here. However, he knew that such lessons would not last forever. Hikari no Midori was healing quickly. Within a few more weeks, her arm - which was the last of her injuries - would be healed.

Hearing the door that led into the shiro open, Sesshomaru turned and nodded to Ryuuske. "I take it that more of Naraku's saimyosho were spotted?"

"Hai, milord. They were dispatched easily by our scouts. However, the creatures are becoming increasingly bold. I fear that the hanyou is seeking to discover the well-being of Hikari-sama."

That caused Sesshomaru to frown. "What does the hanyou seek to gain by destroying the Hikari?"

"It is unknown, milord. However, I do not believe that it would be in our best interest to send Hikari-sama out on her own once her injuries are healed." When Ryuuske saw the sharp look his lord gave him, he bowed slightly. "Forgive me, milord, but there must be some reason that Naraku seeks to destroy a family who's healing abilities were once hailed as the greatest in all of Nippon. Strategicly speaking, it would be more beneficial to protect Hikari-sama and keep her on as Rin-san's tutor and the shiro's healer."

Turning his attention back to the two humans in the garden, he felt his beast purr in contentment at the sight of the two of them laughing and bonding. "Perhaps you are right. Keeping the woman safe would be the best way to thwart Naraku's plans. And it would make Rin happy if she stayed."

Ryuuske nodded. "Understood, milord. I shall inform the guards that Hikari-sama will be staying." The dragon left quickly, knowing his lord would want to speak with the human woman.

Sesshomaru nodded absently. "Hikari-san," he called, barely raising his voice to call her over. The woman turned towards him and the grin that she sported faded to a soft smile. She calmly walked over, her hands folded in front of her as she settled on the porch in front of him. Rin had followed her over, moving as her tutor did and settled right next to her. "Ryuuske has informed me that Naraku has continued to send his spies in an attempt to discover your condition. This one has determined that in order to best thwart the vile hanyou in his machinations, you shall remain here, with myself and Rin. You shall continue Rin's lessons, and when I travel you shall journey with us as well in order to best ensure your safety."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama," Midori said softly, placing her fingertips on the porch in front of her and slightly bowing her head.

"I thank you as well, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said in the same soft tone. "Midori-sama has taught me much, and I hope to continue to learn from her."

Nodding, Sesshomaru smirked slightly. "This one has noticed, Rin. Your progress was one of the deciding factors in Hikari-san remaining." He looked at the elder human. "Tonight you shall dine with this Sesshomaru in the main hall. Machiko shall aide you in dressing appropriately."

"Of course, Sesshomaru-sama," Midori said. She and Rin both stood, knowing that their lord was dismissing them. They went to Midori's room, where Machiko was waiting for them.

"Rin-san, Atsuko-san is waiting to help you dress in your rooms," the rabbit-youkai said stiffly. When Rin left, Machiko quickly began to strip Midori of her simple yukata. "Tonight you will wear three layers. Sesshomaru-sama wishes you to dress appropriately for your station."

It took nearly an hour for Machiko to help her dress in the three layers. The bottom layer was a soft cream-colored silk, while the middle layer was mint green. The top kimono was a deep midnight blue with the symbol of her family on the right shoulder and at the end of the sleeves. The obi was a soft lavender.

"At the very least you will not embarrass our lord," Machiko said sourly.

"Have I done something to anger you, Machiko-san. You have been hostile towards me since I arrived."

The servant glared coldly but didn't respond. "Sesshomaru-sama shall arrive to escort you shortly," she said before leaving.

Midori sat on the stool in front of her vanity, a soft frown on her face as she tried to understand the rabbit-youkai.

There is Chapter Eight. My original plan was to post this next week at some time, but inspiration hit and I just couldn't stop typing. This chapter has sat only half finished for nearly two months while I struggled with writers block and personal issues. And now that I have a computer again I will be able to write and update at my leisure. Until I get internet, however, updates will still be sporadic. But it should reassure you to know that I'm not dead and I will be continuing my writing.


End file.
